There are numerous commercially available programs called “browsers” that facilitate accessing and displaying data. The two leading commercially available browsers are the “Netscape Communicator” which is distributed by Netscape Corporation of Mountain View, Calif. and the “Internet Explorer” browser that is distributed by Microsoft corporation of Redmond, Wash.
Browsers allow one to utilize the internet to access web pages located at remote sites. A browser displays web pages in a window on a display device. The web pages that are displayed can contain both text and images.
Technology called stegangraphy had been developed which allows one to store digital data in an image. Such data is frequently termed a “digital watermark”. The digital data is not visible when an image containing such data is displayed with a conventional browser; however, the image can be passed through a special program which can detect and read the hidden data. Systems for storing digital data in images and for then reading such data from the images are for example shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,292 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,783. Such technology is also discussed in the “Communications of the ACM” published July 1998 Vol. 41. No. 7 pages 31 to 77.
The following disclosure describes programs that work with a browser to provide functions that are not performed by prior programs. A typical web page displayed by a browser contains several images. With a conventional browser, a user can not visually determine if any of the images displayed on a web page contain a watermark, and cannot create and use image bookmarks.